Hydrodynamic spindle motors manufactured for hard disk drives are typically made for a confined volume. Consequently, very tight tolerances must be observed. Small deformations owing to press (interference) fitting can violate the requirements of these tight tolerances. Thus, a problem with assembly of spindle motors was controlling the amount of deformation owing to interference fits.